drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Talents
This page contains a list of the various known Talents and what their requirements are. The first table contains the Elemental requirements and the Skill level at which the Talent will manifest itself where applicable. Below that you will find an alphabetical description of each of the Talents. If your character does not have the Talent he or she cannot perform the weave, even if he/she is strong enough. Name Air Earth Fire Spirit Water Skill Aligning the Matrix 5 5 5 5 5 24 Cloud Dancing 8 8 23 Compulsion 6 6 6 7 6 33 Create Ter’angreal 5 5 5 5 5 24 Delving (Earth) 6 6 21 Dreaming Dreamwalking Earthsinging 7 19 Foretelling 20 Healing (Age of Legends) 5 5 5 5 5 22 Healing (Major) 5 6 5 22 Know Ter’angreal 16 Listening to the Wind 2 2 6 Milking Tears 5 5 5 6 5 26 Read Auras Residue Resurrection 20 See Ta’veren Shielding 8 15 Sniffing Uncommon Luck Aligning the Matrix - Altering the properties of materials, such as creating Power wrought artifacts. Cloud Dancing - Involves control of the weather. Compulsion - (Not Available) - The ability to bend another to your will. The greater a character’s Skill above the minimum requirement, the more skilful and delicate the Compulsion can be, and the less trace is left behind. The White Tower has outlawed the teaching of Compulsion, but many sisters know fragments of it. Create Ter’angreal - (Unknown) - The ability to make ter’angreal, and other objects of the Power. Delving (Earth) - Locating water, minerals and ores beneath the earth, and their removal. Dreaming - (Not Available) - Visions in dreams of possible future events. No particular strength in the Power is required. Similar to Foretelling. Dreamwalking - The ability to enter Tel’aran’rhiod, and enter other people’s dreams. Anyone can be a dreamwalker - not all Dreamers are. Earth Singing - Controlling movements of the earth similar to Cloud Dancing, such as earthquakes and avalanches Foretelling - (Not Available) - Gives the person the knowledge of certain events that WILL happen in the future, from reading the Pattern, but not how or why. They do not come at will, and some with the Talent only have a few in their lives. Only channellers have Foretellings. Healing (Age of Legends) - The Healing Nynaeve and Flinn use in books. Heals anything except Death, including Stilling (when that weave becomes known). The power comes only from the Source and the patient isn’t left with any after-effects. Uses all five Elements. Healing (Major) - The Yellow Ajah level Healing. Heals anything except Death and Stilling. The power comes partially from the patient leaving him/her tired and hungry. Know Ter’angreal - The ability to recognise the purpose of ter’angreal. Must be a channeler. Listening to the Wind - Ability to sense the weather, possibly linked to Weaving the Winds. Milking Tears - A lower level version of Compulsion, this deals with emotions, making them stronger or weaker. Read Auras - The ability to see auras around people telling their future in a similar way to Foretelling. Anyone can have this. Residue Resurrection - The ability to see the residues left by weaves and reconstruct them. A person with this Talent can only reproduce weaves that are at or below his/her Skill Level but can recognise any weave that he or she has seen before.” See Ta’veren - The ability to see ta’veren. - Anyone can have this, not just channelers. Shielding - Talent that allows you to shield and hold much stronger channelers shielded. Requires great strenght in Spirit. Sniffing - The ability to “smell” violence and wrong doing, and track it. Anyone can have this Uncommon Luck - The ability to duplicate the chance twisting effects of a ta’veren. Again, it doesn’t require channelling to have it. Often you must be ta’veren to have this Talent Category:General Category:All